Amnesia
by jyvonne13
Summary: A few years after the 100 years war, the gang is preparing for battle as Fire Nation rebels begin stirring. After a battle with the rebels Aang gets injured and completely loses his memory. The only thing he can remember is how to bend. What happens with he rest of the rebels? Will Aang ever get his memory back? And will his relationship with Katara survive?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi-chapter Avatar story. I've had this idea in my head for a long time and I've been working on this story for a while. This takes place a few years after the TV series, Aang is 18 in this. There's lots of drama, action, and Kataang in it. Fair warning, you guys are going to hate me after a certain point, but that means I can sit here and do my evil laugh while I type this. So yeah, I hope you like it and leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1:

"Are we there yet?" Sokka said impatiently.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You know we're not."

"Just thought I'd ask," he said with a shrug.

They soared through the sky on Appa. Aang sat in his usual spot on Appa's head and Katara sat next to him while Sokka leaned back on the saddle with his feet propped up. They had been traveling for several days and the air became increasingly frigid the further south they went. Ever since that morning the ground below was a vast winter wonderland. Nothing but snow, icebergs, and the crisp blue ocean was below them.

"But seriously though," Sokka said. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes!" Aang said pointing down below.

Up ahead were actual people and buildings made of snow and ice. As more of them started to notice the giant sky bison they gathered around.

"It's so nice to finally be home," Katara said happily. She hadn't been to the Southern Water Tribe in months. Traveling the world was nice, but sometimes she wanted to go back to where it had all started.

Appa landed and the members of the Southern Water Tribe gathered around to greet them and give out hugs. Katara and Sokka were their family and they absolutely adored Aang. Anytime they got to see all of them was a treat.

Although they were receiving hugs and greetings from people they hadn't seen in a very long time and missed dearly, Katara and Sokka looked around distractedly trying to find the one person they wanted to see more than anyone.

"Where is he?" Sokka asked worriedly. Had something happened? Was he made to leave last minute?

All of a sudden a tall man with shoulder length brown hair, blue and grey water tribe clothing, a warm smile came into view.

"Dad!" Katara exclaimed. She and Sokka ran over as fast as they could and jumped into his arms as if they were small children.

He hugged them back tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"We missed you too!"

Hakoda looked at at Aang and reached an arm out. "Of course you get a hug too."

Aang happily joined in the group hug.

"How have you been?" Sokka asked.

"I've been doing well, but your journeys have been more interesting," Hakoda said. "You have to tell me everything."

"And they will," Kanna said as she approached them.

"Gran-gran!" Katara said excitedly as they all went over to give her hugs as well.

"But first these young people have had a long journey," she said. "Let's get you all settled in with hot baths and a meal then you can tell us everything."

And that's what they did. They got their belongings settled in for the week that they would be staying. Despite how cold it was in the south pole, hot baths in the Southern Water Tribe were to die for. They had dinner and gathered around a fire to tell everyone about their recent journeys and adventures.

*WW*

The next morning Aang was showing the kids of the water tribe how he could waterbend snowballs.

"See? You just gather up the snow," he raised the snow into the air and gathered it into a fairly large snowball in the air without touching it. "And there ya go."

"Cool!" the kids exclaimed.

"And then you have a snowball fight!" He threw it and hit Sokka in the back who was about 10 feet away talking to his father.

"What the…?!" He turned around and Aang looked away innocently. "Aang I know that was you!"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The kids laughed hysterically.

Aang loved being at the Southern Water Tribe. He'd been entertaining the kids here ever since he first set foot here when he was 12. Everyone was so warm and hospitable and Sokka and Katara's family now felt like his own.

All of a sudden he felt something cold and mushy hit him in the back of his head. He turned around and saw Katara walking towards him with her hands in her pockets not making eye contact. Then she looked at him and pretended to be surprised. "Oh hey sweetie."

"Am I just supposed to pretend that wasn't you?" Aang said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aang," she said with fake shock.

He slid an arm around her waist. "I'm sure you don't." He brushed his fingers across her face and then leaned in to place a loving kiss on her lips.

"EWWW!"

He had forgotten they were being watched. "You know, one day you're gonna find a pretty girl and you're going to kiss her too."

"Ew! No!" They exclaimed running away.

Katara laughed. "I guess that's one way to get them to leave." She wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him more.

"Hey Katara, can I ask you something?" he said afterwards.

"Of course Aang."

"It's really important," he said seriously.

"Whatever it is, tell me."

He placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "Wanna go penguin sledding with me?" he said with a wink.

She couldn't help but laugh. Penguin sledding had become somewhat of tradition for them every time they came here. "Of course I do Aang."

*WW*

Katara was in her room getting ready for bed. It was nice to be back in her old house sometimes with the icy blue walls, thick layered blankets, the dream catchers and tapestries that adorned her walls. She had always been quite decorative.

On the dresser was a picture of her mother. She sighed sadly when she looked at it. She was 20 years old now but the memory of her mother never faded. She still remembered the day she died very clearly. It often crept into her mind and was enough to bring her to tears. She was only 6 when Kya died. There was so much that she didn't get to experience with her: her courage in the war against the Fire Nation, the Harmony Restoration movement, all the laughs she had shared with her friends and family over the years, becoming a waterbending master...and Aang. She knew her mother would have adored Aang. She hoped her mother was looking down on her and was seeing the woman she had grown up to be.

She let her hair down and changed into a nightgown. Then there was a knock on her door. She opened it and it was Aang. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you good night," he said.

She smiled. "You can come in if you want."

He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. He looked at the different dream catchers on the walls. "Did you make all of those?"

She nodded kind of embarrassed. "Yeah, I was really into them when I was younger."

"They're really cool!" he said.

"Thanks," she said feeling relieved that he liked them. "Did you just come in here to look at stuff I made when I was 13?"

He laughed. "No. I wanted to tell you I love you." He held her close to him. "I've slept with you every night for almost 2 years. It's hard being away from you now."

"Yeah it is," she agreed. They had slept together every night for a while but while they were here they figured Hakoda nor Kanna would approve of that so Katara slept in her room and Aang slept on the couch. But it had been hard to be away from him.

She pulled him to her for a much needed kiss. They quickly found that they needed each other much more than they thought they did. She melted into his embrace molding her body against him. His kisses became more desperate by the second. She was trying to stay quiet as to not be heard through the thin walls, the last thing she wanted was for her father to hear. But she knew what was about to happen and she didn't try to stop him.

She felt herself gliding through the air as he airbended them across the room and her back touched the soft sheets. He was between her legs and she felt him press against her through the thin fabric of his pajamas. That did it, a moan finally escaped her lips.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face."Shh."

She giggled. "You make it impossible."

"Let's make it a game. Whoever can stay quiet the longest wins."

"What do I get if I win?"

"You can do whatever you want to me."

The possibilities started running through her mind. "You've got yourself a deal." She pulled him back down to her and they resumed right where they left off.

*WW*

There was a knock on Katara's bedroom door.

"Katara, are you still asleep?" Sokka said through the door.

Katara groaned not wanting to wake up. Aang stirred next to her and hugged her tighter but otherwise showed no signs of waking up. "What is it Sokka?"

"We've got to leave soon. Where's Aang?"

Katara looked down at her sleeping lover next to her. "I'm not sure. Maybe he went to go ride one last penguin."

Sokka sighed. "Geez, when I find him…" His footsteps slowly faded.

Aang chuckled but didn't open his eyes. "You know, riding penguins _does_ seem like a good idea."

Katara laughed. "I thought you were asleep."

"How can I when my forever girl is right here?" he said. His fingers tangled in her long hair as he started to kiss her. Her lips were so soft and her body was so warm, he felt the heat between them start to intensify again.

"Mmm Aang...we have to go," she said although she didn't want to stop.

"How about a quickie?" he said against her lips as he rolled on top of her.

Every nerve in her body screamed to let him keep going. It was almost physically painful for her to break their kiss. "The next thing you know Sokka's going to walk in here after he finds out you haven't been riding penguins."

"You're right," he said. He wished they didn't have to stop but he would be sure to make up for this later. Instead he nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

She sighed happily. "I love you too sweetie."

Before long they were dressed and had their stuff packed up to leave. Sokka came over to them. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," he said to Aang. "Did you have fun riding the penguins?"

"Yeah, it was great," Aang said. He and Katara exchanged a knowing look that was interrupted by a hug from Kanna.

"Be safe and send us a letter when you get home," she said. Then she handed them bags. "Warm meals for your trip."

Katara gave her a big hug. "Thank you Gran-Gran."

They all got on top of Appa and waved to everyone then took off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Within a few days they had arrived back home. On the way there they had also picked up Toph from her metalbending academy. The school had grown quite popular recently but for now they were on spring break for a few weeks which gave Toph plenty of time to spend with her friends.

"You do realize what this means, right Twinkle Toes?" she said as they neared their home.

"What?" Aang asked curiously.

"Lots of training," she said deviously.

"But I've already mastered earth," Aang pointed out.

"Well there's always room for practice. Plus your metal bending leaves a lot to be desired."

He sighed. "Fine, but after that we're gonna have some _real_ fun."

They landed and after unpacking Aang went off to practice with Toph and Katara stood by to make sure she didn't over work him. Unlike Katara, Toph had been a tough trainer on Aang. In time he had mastered earth but Katara was always there to make things a little bit easier for him and provide kisses along the way.

Meanwhile Sokka went off to pick up Suki who was also returning from Kyoshi Island. When he saw her the two ran toward each other and jumped into each other's arms. She wasn't wearing her Kyoshi warrior outfit and makeup so he didn't have to worry about getting it all over his face.

"I missed you," she said breathlessly.

"I missed you too baby." They walked hand in hand through the crowded streets. "How was Kyoshi Island? Did you kick lots of bad guy ass for me?"

She giggled. "I had a very quiet week. Literally nothing happened until someone almost got eaten by the Onagi. _That_ was interesting."

"That's why you need Mr. Boomerang," he said with a wink.

"I always need you," she said elbowing him.

He watched the gentle sway of her curvy hips and the way her short bronze hair blew in the breeze. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known and he never took anything about her for granted. Not after losing her to the Fire Nation prison so many years ago. Suki was a Kyoshi warrior, she could defend herself probably better than he could. Yet he was always protective of her.

As they arrived back home, they were approached by a short middle aged man carrying a mailbag. He handed them an envelope. "Give this to the Avatar. It's from Fire Lord Zuko. It's urgent."

Sokka and Suki exchanged a concerned look. "Okay," Suki said.

They found everyone else inside gathered around the table eating lunch.

"Aw you started lunch without me?!" Sokka exclaimed. "And you're having meat!" He ran over to the table and began to stuff his face.

"What's up Suki?" Aang said. "Come have lunch."

Suki handed him the envelope. "This is for you. It's from Zuko. Apparently it's urgent."

Aang took the letter and tore it open then unfolded the piece of paper that was covered in Zuko's neat scrawl. The longer he read it, his expression went from enthusiastic to worried.

Katara noticed and looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Fire Nation rebels," Aang said. "They've been harassing cities."

"Why are there still rebels?" Toph said. "Shouldn't this have been over a while ago?"

"As terrible as Ozai was, he still had a lot of followers with his idealogy that the Fire Nation should rule over the world," Aang explained. "Apparently some of them haven't gotten the whole peace message yet. We've got to go to the Fire Nation."

"Fine, but can we got after lunch?" Sokka said with his mouth full.

*WW*

After lunch they all had packed up and were on top of Appa soaring through the air again. By that evening they had reached the Fire Nation from Republic City. Aang landed Appa and they all approached the lavish Fire Nation palace where as usual guards stood by the doors.

One of the guards blocked Aang with his sword. "No one enters the Fire Nation palace."

Aang glared at him. "What are you talking about? I come here all the time."

"With everything that's been going on we've got strict orders."

"But I'm the Avatar!"

Suddenly the door swung open and Zuko stepped outside. "I meant anyone who looks suspicious, not my friends!" Zuko turned back to Aang. "He's new. Come on in."

They followed Zuko down the huge hallways of the palace decorated in red, black, and gold until they reached the meeting room. At the front was a throne fit for the Fire Lord but Zuko took a place at the big meeting table with a map of the world on it with the rest of them.

"Long time no see buddy," Sokka said to Zuko.

"It's barely been a week since you saw me," Zuko pointed out.

"Still," Sokka said with a shrug.

"I wish it were under better circumstances, but I've been notified of attacks along the outskirts of the Fire Nation," Zuko explained. "Earth Kingdom homes have been raided, stores have been robbed, and there have been threats."

"We have to step in before this gets worse," Katara said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Zuko said. "We've been working so hard to restore peace in the world. All of that will mean nothing if these rebels gain a following and make people fear the Fire Nation again."

"Where are they stationed?" Sokka asked going into warrior mode.

"I've been told somewhere at the edge of the northern Fire Nation," Zuko said pointing to the map. "Near Lu Dao."

"We'll set up a raid," Sokka said. "Wipe out the rebels and take them as prisoners…"

"I don't think we need to be so hasty yet," Aang interrupted.

"If we don't act now, they'll spread and cause more damage," Sokka pointed out.

"I know, I meant we don't need to attack. Not just yet." Aang never wanted to jump headfirst into violence if it could be avoided. It didn't matter who thought otherwise, even his past lives. It went back to what he was taught by the monks when he was young. If there was a more peaceful way to do something, he was going to find it. "I want to talk to them. I don't think the best idea is to fight violence with violence."

"Aang is right," Katara said. "If we can talk them out of it we can avoid a lot of unnecessary conflict. Who is their leader?"

"He's an old general named Lee," Zuko said darkly. "I know him. He served under my father. He was about my age when he was personally appointed general of one of the armies. He was the youngest Fire Nation general, a title he didn't take lightly. He's guilty of some really terrible things, things I don't even want to describe. He took my father seriously and didn't renounce the old ways after the war. He went into hiding and we weren't able to find him. We assumed he was dead or accepted a quiet life but we were wrong."

"We'll find the rebel camp and we'll talk to him," Aang said. He was determined. They had worked so hard for so long. The world had come such a long way since the end of the war. He was not going to let all of it deteriorate because this group of people still held onto the idea that the strong should overtake the weak.

"But just in case, I think we need to have a backup plan," Sokka said. "Here's what I think we should do…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

They next morning they were preparing to head off the the rebel camp and try to talk some sense into them. Aang wasn't worried. He had faced countless things over the years from raids, battles, crazy generals, monsters, the spirit world, battling Fire Lord Ozai aka the Phoenix King as he proudly declared himself. An army of Fire Nation rebels seemed like a piece of cake at this point. He only hoped that a diplomatic conversation would be enough to convince this General Lee to call off his plans.

All of a sudden he felt Katara's soft hand in his. "Everything will work out," she said as if reading his mind.

He couldn't help the smile on his face. "I'm so glad I have you."

"You always will."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly.

"Alright you two, break it up. We've got work to do," Sokka said as he walked past them to climb onto Appa's back.

All of a sudden a woman came over to them carrying a bag of fruit with a young girl trailing behind her. "Avatar, I need your help," she said. Her eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"The rebels they...they took my son," she cried.

Everyone exchanged a concerned look. This was going from bad to worse.

"You'll bring my brother back, won't you?" the little girl said sadly.

Aang bent down to her and gave her a hug. "Yes, I will. Don't you worry." He stood up and put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "We're going to the rebel camp right now. We're going to end this madness and bring your son back, I promise."

A smiled through her pain. "Thank you Avatar."

He held Katara in his arms and hopped up onto Appa's head. "Let's go everyone."

They flew for hours wondering what to expect when they arrived. Would there be a big army? Was there an ambush waiting for them? Would Lee even be interested in speaking to the Avatar? Would they have to go into battle all over again?

By late that evening they arrived at the outskirts of the northern Fire Nation. The area was fairly undeveloped. It was technically Fire Nation land and few miles out was where an Earth Kingdom village lay as he beginning of the Earth Kingdom. Through the trees and wooded area they spotted what looked like the rebel camp. There were tents with the Fire Nation insignia and the ground was littered with weapons.

Appa landed and they all jumped off.

"Zuko, come with me," Aang said as was part of their plan. "The rest of you cover us. Hopefully we won't have to go into the ambush plan."

Zuko and Aang walked forward into the camp. Zuko shuddered. It reminded him of the war days. Soldiers ready to fight and take what wasn't theirs all in the name of Ozai and the wrong ideals that were the Fire Nation at the time. These days he had made the Fire Nation a symbol of harmony and peace but this camp was just like old times, times he'd like to put in the past for good.

"General Lee, we know you're here!" Aang called. "We just want to talk!"

A few seconds later they got their first glimpse of Lee. A man hardly older than them with an angular face and beard, Fire Nation clothing, and harsh cruel eyes that looked at the two of them mockingly. He was clearly a confident man having been appointed general by Ozai himself at the ripe age of 16. Maybe he was a little too confident.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We wanted to talk to you about your rebellion movement," Zuko said. "And ask you to call it off."

"We've worked hard to move towards peace and a better world," Aang said. "We've restored harmony among the nations. Fire Lord Zuko has worked tirelessly to make the Fire Nation one of respect and honor. And every Fire Nation citizen should strive to uphold those values."

Lee only smirked wider. "Fire Lord Zuko is a fool."

Zuko glared at him. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! Ozai was a true Fire Nation man who held onto the real beliefs of the Fire Nation. Fire is power. When Ozai was fire lord, we had all the power in the world. The Fire Nation is weak and spineless now...just like Fire Lord Zuko himself."

That did it. No one called Zuko weak and spineless and compared him to his father and got away with it. His hands were ablaze with bright orange fire and he began to lunge towards Lee but Aang stuck out his arm to hold him back.

"This isn't the time."

"He called me weak!"

"He's just baiting you. Look at him."

Sure enough Lee's face was smug. He knew that if he got them to strike first he would have the perfect excuse to attack back at them.

Zuko realized this and the fire at his hands subsided but he was no less angry. He stood next to Aang with his arms crossed to resist burning Lee's face off.

"The Fire Nation is still powerful Lee," Aang said calmly. "It has the power to protect all of the nations and keep everyone together. That's what we're doing now and it's what people want. If you tear that apart you risk causing the world to divide again which will be bad for everyone, even you."

"What power do you have over me Avatar? My numbers are growing. Not everyone buys your foolish peace movement. When I'm done I will overthrow Zuko, get rid of you, and I will become Fire Lord and restore the Fire Nation to its true glory!"

He was ready to strike. He sent a wall of fire at them which they quickly dodged. Aang sent a wave of air at Lee knocking him backwards but now they had even bigger problems. The rebel soldiers seemed to come out of nowhere and attacked with all of their fire. Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Suki were ready to launch into the attack plan quickly coming from their planned positions. Soon they were alongside Aang and Zuko and they all fought the best that they could.

In the middle of the fight, Aang noticed a boy cowering in one of the rebel tents. He looked to be about 15 and Aang realized he must be the son of the lady they saw earlier. The boy took the opportunity while everyone was distracted to slowly sneak out and he looked like he expected to be caught any second.

Aang flew over to him and the boy nearly jumped out of his skin when Aang landed next to him. When he realized it was the avatar he gasped. "You're…!"

Aang gestured for him to be quiet. "I know. I met your mom and your sister. They're worried about you."

"The rebels took me away when I was out getting food for everyone," the boy explained.

"We're going to bring you back home. I need you to run off to the woods over there. Get on my flying bison's back and hide. We'll make sure no one bothers you. Wait for us there until we're done."

The boy nodded. "Thank you Aang."

"You're welcome. Now go!"

The boy took off and Aang watched him for a second to make sure he would be okay. His path seemed clear and he was staying out of sight. Once he was gone Aang resumed his place in the fight.

Aang fought with all the elements expertly like the fully realized avatar he was. Until he turned his back. He had launched himself off of one of the surrounding cliffs to get an aerial advantage over the army and it was working until he lost track of Lee. Lee shot a huge blast of fire at him while he was distracted causing him to be disoriented and lose his balance. He was sent tumbling out of the air. He was about to create his air scooter to steady his fall but hit his head on something hard. Then he blacked out.

"Aang!" Katara shouted when she saw him falling seemingly unconscious. She ran over to him but the rebels blocked her way.

Everyone was putting up a good fight against the portion of the rebels that Lee had set on them. Eventually Lee called a retreat. Not all of them made it out and they had managed to take a few to imprison for their crimes.

But Aang was still unconscious. Katara ran to him as fast as she could, her heart pounding with worry. Everyone else followed to make sure he was okay. She bent down next to him. He was clearly alive and starting to come to. She gently sat him up and looked into his eyes. "Aang, are you okay?"

Aang looked at her through half lidded eyes as he rubbed his throbbing head. Her blue eyes bore into his and her long hair tumbled across her shoulders. He had no idea who she was but she was definitely beautiful.

He looked back and forth between everyone around him. The tall muscular guy with the knife and boomerang strapped to his back stood next to another curvacious girl with short brown hair, both looked very concerned. The guy next to them had a really bad scar on his left eye but wore very lavish clothing like royalty of sorts. The other girl next to him was quite tiny with foggy mysterious eyes that were unfocused on him. As he looked back and forth between them he wondered who they were and where he was.

"What happened?" he said finally.

"We stopped the rebels," the guy with the boomerang said. "For now. Lee retreated with the rest of the army. I have a feeling we'll see them again really soon."

Aang was still very confused. None of that made sense to him. "What rebels? Who are you? What's going on?"

Now it was everyone else's turn to be confused.

"Stop playing around Twinkle Toes," Toph said.

"I'm not kidding! What's going on?"

"Aang...do you not remember anything that happened?" Katara asked.

Aang shook his head slowly. "No...I don't."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They got on Appa's back to fly to the Fire Nation immediately. It took a lot of convincing to get Aang to go with them. He didn't even remember Appa!

Soon enough they were in the air and the boy was still there relieved that they all made it back safely.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" he exclaimed.

Aang looked at him confused. "Who are you?"

The boy's enthusiasm fell. "I'm Mako...you saved me from the rebels." He looked to everyone else for guidance as to what was going on but they were just as much at a loss.

"Aang, are you sure you don't remember anything?" Zuko asked seriously.

"I...I don't remember anything at all. I don't know any of you," Aang said.

"Nothing at all?" Toph said. "Not that you're the Avatar? Anything about he rebels?"

"Do you at least remember us?" Suki asked.

Aang shook his head. "I'm sorry, I...I don't remember any of you. I just know that my head really hurts and I have no idea what's going on."

Katara put her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you get some rest? Maybe you'll feel better when you wake up."

"Okay." Aang lay down and went to sleep.

"He saved my life," Mako said. "I hope he gets his memory back."

"We do too kid," Zuko said.

They took Mako home and as soon as they arrived at the palace Zuko called the royal physician to come and have a look at him. He took Aang into a private room and had everyone wait outside the door.

Mai came towards them excited to see them home and hoping for good news from the fight although she was curious as to why they were all gathered outside of this room.

"I'm glad you're back," she said. She gave Zuko a kiss.

That's when she noticed the morale among them. Zuko's kiss wasn't as enthusiastic as she had hoped. Sokka was pacing back and forth. Toph sat on the floor looking deep in thought. Katara was obviously very distressed and Suki was trying to comfort her.

"What's going on?" Mai asked.

Zuko sighed. "The confrontation with the rebels didn't really go as planned."

That didn't sound good. Mai noticed one of them was missing. "Is Aang hurt?"

"Sort of," Toph said. "If you wanna call complete memory loss hurt."

Mai gasped. "You're joking!"

"We fought the rebels. They're gone for now but somehow Aang seems to have lost his memory," Sokka explained further.

"You've got to be kidding me. He doesn't remember _anything_ at all?"

"What are we going to do?" Katara cried. She had been distressed the entire way back. "What if Aang _never_ gets his memory back?"

"Aang is going to be fine," Suki said rubbing her back. "He's probably fine now."

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor came out. Katara ran over to him. "Is Aang okay?"

"Aang has suffered from amnesia," the doctor said. "After hitting his head so hard his memory is completely gone."

"You have to do something!"

"Amnesia is tricky. There's not really much that I can do. It could be two or three before he gets his memory back."

"Two or three what?!" Katara said.

"Days?" Sokka said curious for an answer.

"Weeks?" Zuko asked.

"Years?!" Toph said when the doctor didn't answer.

"Maybe even four," the doctor said casually as if he didn't hear them.

Everyone exchanged a confused look.

"There's got to be _something_ we can do!" Katara said finally.

"Let him rest and keep trying to trigger his memory. That's all you really can do. Call me if you need anything else."

"I'm going to go try to talk to him," Katara said after the doctor left. There was no way that Aang had lost his memory, at least not permanently. She was sure that when he saw her and she explained everything then his memory would be back for sure.

She walked into the room and found Aang sitting on the couch thinking. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," he said.

She sat next to him.

"Who are you again?" he asked.

"Katara. I'm your girlfriend."

"I have a girlfriend? Well, you are really pretty."

She felt herself blushing. "Thank you. What do you remember?"

"Nothing," he said sadly. "It's like my mind is a blank slate. I don't remember anything at all. I don't even know who I am."

She held his hand and traced the arrow on the back of it gently as she always did when he was upset. "Well for starters, you're the Avatar. You're the master of all the elements, you stopped a war, you're the bridge between our world and the spirit world."

His eyes got wide in shock. He couldn't believe he had done all of that. "I don't remember doing any of that stuff."

"Well let's start with something simpler. You love penguin sledding in the south pole. You're a vegetarian, you think all life is sacred. You were raised by monks in the Southern Air Temple and Monk Gyatso was your father of sorts."

"Maybe if I talk to him that will help me remember," he said enthusiastically.

She immediately regretted saying that. Why did she have to bring up Monk Gyatso? "Um, you can't really do that. You see, Monk Gyatso is um...he's dead. He died over 100 years ago."

Aang's face fell. The only parent he had was dead. "How did he die? And wait, how did I know him if it was over 100 years ago?"

"It's kind of a long story," Katara said wondering how she could explain this in the easiest way possible. "When you were a kid, when you found out you were the avatar, you ran away and got stuck in a storm. You were frozen in an iceberg for 100 years. During that time there was a war declared and everyone in the Southern Air Temple was killed...including Gyatso. All the airbenders were killed, you're the only one left. And well, I found you in the iceberg 6 years ago."

Aang let all of that sink in for a moment. He still had no memory of any of this. It was as if what Katara was telling him was just a story, not something that had really happened to him. He couldn't begin to imagine any of it. "Thank you," he finally said.

"For what?"

"For getting me out of the iceberg," he replied.

"You're welcome. It was the best thing I ever did."

"I guess there's a lot that happened since then that I don't even know about."

"Lots of things," she replied. "But don't worry, you'll have your memory back soon and everything will be fine." She was moreso trying to reassure herself.

"I've got one more question."

"What is it?"

"Why do I have this really weird pain in my back?"

"A while ago you were shot in the back by Zuko's sister Azula with lightning," she replied. "It causes you pain every now and then when you exert a lot of energy."

"You could say that again."

"Take your shirt off. I'm a healer, I can make it feel better."

He took it off and turned with his back facing her. She pulled water out of the nearby sink and began to move it up and down the big scar in the middle of his back. "Does that feel better?" she asked afterwards.

"Yeah, thanks." Then he yawned. "I'm tired. Do you mind if I go to bed?"

"Of course, it's late. We should all be going to bed." She was going to suggest he come to bed with her but he was already laying down. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Good night Aang."

She left the room hoping that when he woke up he would remember everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next day they took Aang out to the palace grounds to try to rouse his memory. Toph had him sit in the grass and Katara sat next to him while she paced back and forth in front of them.

"You are the Avatar," Toph said. "You're supposed to bring peace to this world and the spirit world and keep everything from going to hell. Therefore, you _cannot_ just forget everything."

"Katara told me I was the Avatar," he said. "I'm still not entirely sure what it means but I've kinda got the gist of it."

"I guess we can call phase one complete then," Toph said. "Here's the real question, can you still remember how to bend?"

"What's that?"

Everyone else facepalmed.

"We're doomed!" Sokka exclaimed throwing his hands up in defeat.

"It's got to be in there somewhere," Katara said in Aang's defense. "Aang has been training for years, there's no way he forgot everything."

"Well let's find out. Think fast Twinkle Toes!" Toph sent huge rocks flying at Aang at top speed.

For a moment he panicked and then instinctively raised a wall of earth from the ground in front of him. The rocks hit it and shattered.

"Okay, so you haven't forgotten how to bend," Toph said with an impressed nod.

"That's what that's called? Of course not. Check this out!" The look on his face indicated that he was going to do something really serious and they were all prepared. Then he raised his hands and revealed a spinning ring of air between his hands. "What do you think of that?" he said proudly.

Toph facepalmed again. Katara laughed.

"Same old Aang," Sokka said shaking his head.

"I wonder how you remember how to bend but you forgot everything else," Suki said thoughtfully.

Aang shrugged. "It just comes naturally. I guess it's a part of me. I don't even have to think about it."

Zuko came outside and walked towards them. "Any luck with Aang's memory?"

"Well he remembers how to bend so I guess we're getting somewhere," Katara said.

"I'd hate to spoil the fun, but we've still got to figure out what we're going to do about the rebels," Zuko said. "They're still out there and they'll be back."

They all went inside to the meeting room to talk about their next plan of action. They gathered around the meeting table and Zuko spoke first.

"We don't have much time. Last I heard they were moving towards Ba Sing Se."

"They want another Ba Sing Se victory," Sokka guessed.

"Yes. They want to strike the biggest Earth Kingdom city and pick up where my father left off," Zuko replied.

"Well we can't let them get there," Suki said. "If we do, it will be hard to stop them."

"We should notify the Earth King," Katara suggested.

"Katara is right. If we have the earth army ready to mobilize there, then we can bring the fire nation army and intercept the rebels," Sokka said gesturing the plan of action on the map.

"That's a good idea Sokka," Zuko said. "They've left Lu Dao today. They should be at Ba Sing Se within the next few days."

"We can beat them. Plus we have one thing they don't have, the Avatar!" Sokka said.

"Me?" Aang said surprised.

"Of course. Lee things he's a match for you but he's a joke. But with you on our side he's doomed."

Aang was very confused about this whole thing. He didn't know why the rebels wanted to take over Ba Sing Se so badly or what they were fighting for. All he knew what that he didn't want to hurt anyone. "But I don't want to fight."

Katara put her hand on his. It was warm and small. It fit into his perfectly. But it felt foreign. "None of us want to fight. But in order to keep the rebels from winning, we have to."

"We'll start getting together the Fire Nation army and sending our troops over to Ba Sing Se," Zuko said. "The rebels aren't going to win."

The meeting seemed to be adjourned and they just sat around talking about other things and Sokka was making jokes. But Aang was silent which was rare. He didn't want to fight anyone. Why did he have to just because he was the Avatar? What did that even mean anyway? He had so many unanswered questions about where he came from, and what his purpose in life was. He barely even knew who he was. All he knew about himself was that his name was Aang and he could bend these elements and that was frightening.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are going to hate me...**

Chapter 6:

That night Aang sat on the roof of the palace looking up at the stars hoping he would receive some kind of answers from them. So far nothing.

Suddenly Momo landed next to him. Aang looked into the big green eyes of the creature. "Momo, right?" he asked although he knew Momo couldn't answer. But he had been on the trip back with them and he was very friendly. He seemed to be the only stable thing in Aang's life right now.

He rubbed between Momo's ears. "I'm pretty sure we've had lots of adventures together. I just wish I knew what they were."

Momo jumped into his lap and gave him a hug.

Aang chuckled and hugged him back. "You're a cute little thing. I wish you could talk. Maybe you'd help me get my memories back." He looked back up at the sky. "It's weird. I feel like I should know all of these people and what's going on but I don't. I don't feel any connection at all. Katara says we're supposed to be in love but I don't even remember that. It's scary not knowing who you are."

He looked down at Momo who was still giving him a wide eyed look. "You're lucky you don't have to worry about these things."

Katara was looking for him. She was so worried about him. She could read Aang like an open book and she could tell the memory loss was making him sad and confused and she wished she knew what she could do to help. But she had faith that his memory would return soon. It had to. The fact that he didn't remember her was scary and heart breaking. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were and she wanted to have her Aang back.

She walked along the palace grounds trying to find him. Suddenly she heard and voice and looked up to find Aang sitting on the roof with Momo.

"Aang, what are you doing up there?" she asked.

He noticed her and hopped down. "Just having a conversation with Momo."

Katara smiled. Aang had heart to hearts with Momo all the time. It was a shame he didn't remember them. "It's late, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

She held his hands and they walked inside together. She led him to her room and shut the door behind her.

"Why did you lead me in here?" he asked confused.

"We always sleep together," she said. "We have for a long time, ever since we took that vacation to the Southern Air Temple together."

He looked at her blankly and her face fell. She desperately wished he remembered. That had been such a special moment for them. They'd gone there on vacation alone and they had shared a bed for the first time. It had always held a special place in her heart.

"Well how about we go to bed then?" Katara said. She took her robe off leaving her in her night gown and got under the covers and motioned for him to lay next to her. He did and he lay next to her looking up at the chandelier on the ceiling.

She watched him for a moment. Usually they'd be cuddling and kissing, telling each other how much they love each other, or laughing about their day. But tonight he was silent and he wasn't looking at her. It frustrated her. She desperately wished he remembered how much he loved her and cared about her. She wanted him to want to show affection to her and tell her he needed her.

In an act of desperation she leaned over and kissed him hoping it would awaken his memory and cause him to want her. She kissed him as hard as she could pouring all of the love she had for him into it. She ran her fingers across his soft cheek, down his neck, down his chest. She wrapped her leg around his waist in attempt to be closer to him. She moaned into his mouth. Anything she could do to get him to remember his love for her.

But he suddenly broke the kiss and sat up. "What are you doing?!"

"Kissing you," she said breathlessly. "We always do this. Every night. We kiss each other, we cuddle...we make love."

"But we're not together."

She was shocked to hear him say that. "Yes we…"

"I mean, maybe we were in the past and had a lot of memories together. I don't know, I don't remember any of that that. I don't feel anything for you."

She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She sat up and looked away from him as the tears rolled down her eyes.

Now Aang felt terrible. "Crap, you're crying. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're beautiful, and smart, and kind but whatever we had...I don't know, it's just not there. Maybe in time it will be, but not now."

Katara was still crying and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he tried again.

She shook her head slowly. "No, um, it's fine. I…" She made herself look at him. Those dazzling gray eyes that she loved, his handsome face, lips that she would give anything to kiss and have him feel the same about her again. He was her Aang, and yet he wasn't. The Aang that she loved wasn't there anymore. If it was he would be the same goofy, fun loving guy she fell in love with. He would still feel _something_ for her. The fact that he didn't killed her inside.

A fresh round of tears sprang in her eyes and got got up. "I just need to be alone for a while."

She left the room and went down the hallway until she reached the doors and stepped outside wanting to be far away from him. She felt like her entire life was crumbling around her. Aang had been such a big part of her life from the moment they met and for him to not have an ounce of the feelings he once had for her cut deep into her heart.

She sat on the steps and cried for what seemed like hours. She had been so sure that he would get his memory back and everything would be the way it was. Now she started to wonder what if he didn't get it back? What if he never loved her again? What would she do without him?

Well into the late hours of the night she decided to go back inside. A part of her hoped he would still be there waiting for her to say that he really did love her and that he remembered all of the adventures they had, the kisses they had, and the special moments they had shared. But when she opened the door he was gone.

She got under the covers and tried to make herself fall asleep but it was impossible without him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next day was a busy one. Zuko wrote to the Earth king to inform him of the plan while Sokka spoke with the Fire Nation armies and went over the plan with them. By lunchtime, they had been sent out to Ba Sing Se and Zuko had corresponded with the Earth King.

The palace chefs had made them a fantastic lunch and they were all sitting around the table but there was only one problem. Aang still hadn't returned.

"Where's Aang? I haven't seen him all day," Suki said.

Everyone looked at Katara who had clearly been crying and looked very distraught. It was easy to guess that something had gone down between the two of them last night and everyone looked to her for answers.

"I don't know where Aang is," she said with her voice breaking. "He left late last night."

"Wherever he is, he'll be back," Suki said.

"Should we go looking for him?" Sokka asked.

"Aang is a big boy, he'll be alright," Zuko said. "He's been through a lot the past few days. Maybe he just needs some time alone."

"And who knows," Toph said. "It might just help him get his memory back."

*WW*

Aang had left late last night in attempt to clear is mind...well unclear his mind really. Losing his memory was so frustrating. He had desperately been trying to cling to some part of him but couldn't grasp anything. He didn't know even the simplest things like what his favorite food was, his favorite song, his favorite past time. He had no identity. All he knew was how to bend and it brought him comfort and peace of mind.

That night with Katara had been strange to say the least. She claimed they were in love, they had deep feelings for each other, they had been together for years. He was supposed to want to cuddle and kiss her last night. Yet when the moment presented itself, nothing was there. He couldn't remember why he had loved her before or the feelings he had for her. Not to say that she wasn't amazing. She was beautiful, and kind, and smart, but the romantic feelings were gone. He didn't know whether he should be sad or angry about that. Honestly he didn't know what he should feel about anything anymore.

He stepped outside of the Fire Nation palace and took a whiff of the night air. If there was one thing that would always stay the same it was nature. The moon always shone, the stars twinkled, the trees rustled around him. They had told him the Avatar was supposed to be the bridge to the spirit world. If this was what the spirit world was like then he liked it.

Momo suddenly hopped on his shoulder. He felt more of a connection to Momo than he did to anyone else. He rubbed the little lemurs head then he hopped on an air scooter to leave the palace. He didn't know where he was going or whether he would even be back. He just knew he had to find some part of his past.

*WW*

When he woke up the next morning, he was looking into wide brown eyes of a child.

"He's awake!" the boy exclaimed.

Aang looked around confused. He had fallen asleep under a tree miles away from the palace. He wasn't sure where he was but he was being stared at by the boy, and two older kids.

"Teo, don't stare at him like that! It's creepy!" the girl said pulling the boy back. The two looked alike with a mess of brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm so sorry," she said to Aang. "My brother tends to get over excited."

"But this is exciting! He's the Avatar!" the boy said pointing at Aang.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" the older boy said to Aang. He was clearly their brother.

"I guess I got too tired last night," Aang said airbending himself off the ground.

"Cool!" Teo said excitedly.

"Haha, you get excited really easily, don't you?" Aang said amused.

"Yeah! Do more!"

"Okay." Aang hopped on his air scooter and floated around them. Then he raised himself ten feet in the air on a rock and grabbed water from the nearby river. He jumped off the rock, shot the water in the air, and made it come down as snow around the kids.

Teo danced around happily.

"Okay, I've got to admit that was impressive," the older brother said. "But can you do this?" He raised an earth statue from the ground that looked exactly like Momo.

Aang certainly was impressed. "Hey, that's really cool! You're good!"

"I've been practicing a lot. I'm gonna be a master earthbender someday. I'm even going to the Bei Fong Metal Bending Academy next year."

"What's that?" Aang asked.

The boy laughed. "You're funny. Like you don't know."

"No really, tell me. It sounds cool."

"Only the most prestigious metalbending academy in the earth kingdom."

"You mean the _only_ metal bending academy in the earth kingdom," the girl pointed out.

"Right. It's run by Toph Bei Fong herself. She _invented_ metal bending. I can't believe she never told you. Didn't she help you like, save the world and stuff?"

"Oh yeah, um, must have slipped her mind," Aang said not sure if it should be made known that he didn't remember anything from his past.

"Hey, um, Mr. Avatar…" the girl said.

"Call me Aang," Aang said. He felt no connection to this word Avatar. Judging by the fact that everyone kept bringing it up he figured ti must be important. Yet he didn't feel like the Avatar.

"Aang, right," she said blushing slightly. "Would you want to come to our house for breakfast? Our parents tell us stories about you all the time and I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"Of course," he replied.

He followed them through the quaint earth kingdom village to their house which was nestled in a small neighborhood covered in gardens and farmland. As he looked around he wondered if he had ever been here before or if he had come from somewhere similar to this place.

He followed the kids into the small house which smelled of the most amazing cooking ever. They went into the kitchen where a middle aged woman with long brown hair and brown eyes like her children's was at the stove.

"Mom, guess who we brought!" the girl said.

"Maia you cannot bring strangers into the house…" But when she saw aang she froze. "Oh my goodness, you're the Avatar!"

"He goes by Aang," Teo whispered to his mother.

Aang held out his hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you."

She shook his hand. "You as well. I'm Pema. My husband Jiro is out back...Han go get him for me. Please, would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"I would be honored," Aang said.

Within minutes they were gathered around the table with the most delicious breakfast Aang had ever had.

"What brings you to the area Aang?" Jiro asked.

"Just exploring, meeting new people, seeing new things," Aang replied.

"He's really cool," Teo said still over excited as usual. "He does airbending, and water bending, and…"

"Yeah Teo, we know. That's what the Avatar does," Han said.

"We owe you so much gratitude Aang," Pema said. "I've wanted to meet you ever since the day the war ended. I was pregnant with Teo at the time."

"We were all expecting the worst from the Fire Nation, especially because word had travelled so fast that you had died in Ba Sing Se," Jiro said solemnly.

Aang nearly spit out of drink. "Died?...I mean, oh right, yeah, I remember that."

"But as soon as we found out you were alive we had so much hope on the day of Sozin's Comet," Pema continued. "The world owes you an eternity of gratitude. Because of you we can raise our family in peace and never have to worry about what the next day will bring."

"I'm glad I could help," Aang said kind of sadly. He remembered nothing about that day. He had done something great and brought so many people like them hope, and yet when he tried to picture it, his mind was blank. But he made himself smile. He had given this family a peaceful life. Even if he couldn't remember it, that was something to be proud of.

"I heard there are rebels rising," Jiro said. "Trying to take back the Fire Nation colonies and disturb the peace we've lived in for so long."

"Jiro, not in front of the children," Pema pleaded.

"Just tell me Aang, is it true? If it is, you have a plan don't you?"

"Of course," Aang said. He looked around the table at this family. He didn't remember what he had done in the past to give them hope but now he was going to make sure he could continue to give them the life they deserved. "I've been working with the Fire Lord. We're working to make sure no one gets hurt."

"You have such a kind heart," Pema said gratefully. "I'm honored to have been able to meet you."

"And I'm honored to have met all of you," Aang said. "Thanks a lot for breakfast. It was amazing."

"Thank _you_ for coming," Jiro said.

They walked him to the door.

"Aang, do you really have to go?" Teo said tearfully.

Aang bent down to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry little guy. I'll be back, I promise. Next time I visit, you can ride the air scooter with me. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Teo exclaimed happily.

"Awesome!" Aang said giving him a high five. He stood up and gave the rest of the family hugs. "I'll see you all soon."

He left the house with Momo at his feet with a reinvigorated spirit. He realized what being the Avatar was all about. He had to keep doing what he could to make sure that people like them could sustain their lifestyle. And to do that it meant he needed to rediscover his identity. Either that, or build a new one from scratch.


	8. Chapter 8

***Evil laugh* If you don't hate me yet you will now.**

Chapter 8:

Aang set out to rediscover the world around him and himself. He knew he would have to return to the fire Nation eventually for the battle plan but he was still skeptical about it. He had so many questions. Why were these Fire Nation people rebelling? What did they really want? And was there any way to reason with them? There was something deep inside of him that didn't want to fight them. He didn't know if that was the way he used to be but he decided to make that part of his new identity.

He strolled through the Earth Kingdom city getting to know its citizens. Everyone seemed to know him and were excited to see him. He played hopscotch with a group of kids, helped with a face painting fair, and juggled some apples in a market.

At one point he came across a man painting a mural of him on a wall. The likeness was uncanny.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Aang exclaimed when he saw it.

"I'm so glad you like it," the man said flustered that the Avatar liked his work.

"I _love_ it! Can I sign it for you?"

"Of-Of course!" the man said handing him the brush.

Aang didn't remember his signature, or if he even had one. So he made one up and he thought it turned out pretty cool. He handed the man back the brush. "Keep up the good work! Come on Momo."

Momo had made a handprint on the painting as his own signature. He ran off to follow Aang leaving red paw prints behind him.

He continued his journey and ended up in a market where they were selling everything from jewelry to clothing to tapestries. He was looking at some cool trinkets deciding what his favorite color was now going to be and whether he liked sweaters or robes better when he made eye contact with a beautiful girl.

She was on the other side of the road at another stand looking at jewelry and she smiled when she saw him looking at her. She had long black hair up in a high ponytail and she wore a pink silk robe with a flower design. She looked away bashfully and continued to look at the jewelry although looked at him out the corners of her eyes occasionally.

"Look at her Momo," Aang said dreamily. "She's beautiful." As he watched her, he didn't realize he was getting tangled up in a tapestry and then he leaned over and fell down.

When he looked up she was standing in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said as he helped him up. He brushed himself off.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before," she said.

"I've been traveling," he replied. He held out his hand to her. "I'm Aang."

She giggled. "I know."

He raised his eyebrows wondering if she was someone from his past. "Have we met?"

"No, but everyone knows who you are. I'm Rena."

"That's a pretty name," he said. Then he blushed. "I mean, you know…"

She laughed again. "Well I think Aang is a very nice name too."

"Do you live around here Rena?"

"Yeah, I live a few blocks away. You know, since you're new to this town, I can show you around." Now it was her turn to blush. She looked down suddenly. "You know...if you want."

He put his hand in hers. It was small and soft. "I'd love that."

They walked around the city for a long time. She showed him everything there was to see from the art galleries to the enchanted garden (which really wasn't all that enchanted but it was still cool). By that afternoon they were sitting next to each other at a cafe with empty sandwich plates in front of them.

"Tell me about yourself," Aang said curiously. She was fascinating to him. He wanted to know everything about her.

"There's not really much to tell. I live with my mother and my twin sister. My dad walked out on us when we were young. I really love to read and write. I want to be a doctor some day."

"I think you'll make a great doctor," he said.

She smiled. "Thanks. Well you know about me. Tell me about you. What were the air temples like?"

"The air temples?"

"Yeah. Air culture has always fascinated me. It breaks my heart what happened to the air nomads. I never knew one until now. I would love to know what it was like there when you were growing up."

Aang looked around uncomfortably. He knew absolutely nothing about the air temples. He didn't even know what they were. And he began to feel that sense of longing for some kind of identity again. The realization hit him that he didn't even know where he was from and coupled with the fact that he was the _last_ airbender, that hurt even more. "Well, um...it was in the air and...it was a temple…"

Rena raised her eyebrows confused.

He sighed. "Alright look the truth is...I don't remember."

"Why?"

"I used to remember. Up until a few days ago I remembered. But after a fight with some Fire Nation rebels...I lost my memory. I don't remember _anything_. All I remember is how to bend."

Rena looked shocked. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you. You don't remember anything at all?"

Aang shook his head. "Nothing. I don't remember the air temples and I don't remember this supposed fight on Sozin's Comet. I don't remember my family or my friends or my girlfriend…"

"You have a girlfriend?"

Aang shrugged. "I do...I did. I don't know. I don't remember her. I don't remember loving her. All I know is that I'm the Avatar and I hardly even know what that means anymore." He realized how he must sound to her and he looked away. "This must all sound ridiculous to you."

She put her hand on his. "I don't think it's ridiculous. It's heartbreaking. I can't imagine not remembering my family and my life."

He was relieved that she didn't think this was too weird. "I just feel like I need to start over, you know? I need to build a new identity and make new memories."

She did something he didn't expect. She kissed him. It was quick. Her lips were soft. She tasted like the lemonade she had been drinking. When she broke the kiss she looked into his eyes. Hers were a striking shade of green. He thought it made her even more beautiful.

"I'll help you," she said.

He didn't know what to say and he couldn't have been more grateful. For the first time in days he felt like things were finally starting to look up. He felt like he had a purpose in life again. And more importantly he had someone to share it with.

He took his face in her hands and kissed her. This time not so fleeting, but very passionate.

*WW*

Meanwhile the rest of the group had decided it was about time they went off to find Aang. He had been missing for a day right when they needed him the most. They were realizing how much they needed to find him, get him back to the Fire Nation and get his head in the invasion plan, and more importantly get his memory back so he could help them.

They were all riding on Appa with the exception of Zuko who was back at the palace communicating with the Earth King and holding things together on his own in their absence. They had been asking around and found that Aang had ventured to an Earth city right outside of the Fire Nation.

"When I find Twinkle Toes, I swear to god…!" Toph said angrily. She was angry at Aang for so many reasons. For just up and leaving when they were in the middle of a crisis, for being so stubborn with the attack plan, and for whatever he had done to hurt Katara's feelings.

Katara had been quiet for most of the day. Everyone could tell she was worried about Aang and they were all dying of curiosity to know what exactly had happened.

"You're telling me," Sokka said, equally as angry. He turned to Katara. "He didn't give you any clue about where he was going?"

Katara shook her head still staring off into space absently. "Not at all."

"What happened anyway?"

Katara felt her eyes sting but she held back the tears. She had been trying hard not to think about that night and it wasn't something she was ready to talk about. She had been trying to convince herself that Aang was talking nonsense and as soon as she saw him things would go back to normal but the more she thought about it she wasn't so sure.

"Katara doesn't need to talk about it if she doesn't want to," Suki said.

Katara shot her a grateful look.

"But…"

"Sokka!"

Sokka got quiet. He knew that tone. Suki hardly ever got strict with him but when she did he knew that meant the conversation was over. He looked down and saw the city. "Here we are." He landed Appa and they all hopped off and walked through the city in the search for Aang.

Eventually they passed by a cafe and Sokka spotted him in the window. "There he is!"

Aang was sitting next to a girl Sokka didn't recognize. Then he reached out and kissed her lovingly.

"What the hell…?"

Suki had also seen it. Toph of course hadn't but knew it was bad. They all glanced at Katara hoping she hadn't noticed but she did.

Katara didn't know what was going on. She didn't know the girl and she didn't know how Aang knew her. But when she saw him kiss her she felt like her heart had been ripped in half. So that was it, Aang had meant what he said when he said he didn't love her.

"Katara…" Suki began.

But Katara didn't want to hear or see anymore. She ran off trying to get away from the heartbreak she was feeling but she knew no matter how far she ran she would never get away from it.

"That fucking bastard!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Toph asked.

"Aang seems to have a new girlfriend," Suki said still in shock.

"What?!"

"I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!" Sokka said angrily. Aang had run off from their attack plan, right when they needed him the most, and furthermore he had broken his sister's heart which made Sokka angrier than anything else.

As they made their way across the street Aang was just exiting the cafe with Rena hand in hand with her.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted.

Aang turned and was surprised to see them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"We were just getting lunch."

"Are these your friends?" Rena asked him.

"Yeah, friends that he's blown off right in the middle of a battle!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I was going to come back…" Aang said even though he had recently changed his mind about that.

"Honestly Twinkle Toes, this is low even for you," Toph said. "And who the hell is this?" she said pointing to Rena.

"This is Rena, Rena this is…"

"I don't fucking care who Rena is!" Sokka yelled. He was starting to draw attention towards them.

Aang glared at him. "No need to be rude."

"Aang do you have _any_ idea how Katara feels right now?" Suki said.

Aang thought about that for a moment. "I know, and I'm sorry to hurt her feelings. But it's just not there anymore."

"I don't know what kind of game you think this is but we're on the brink of war!" Sokka said. "You need to come back to the palace right now!"

"About that...I'm not really into the attack plan anymore," Aang said.

"WHAT?!"

"I just think there should be a better way of doing this…"

"We tried that! There is no other way!"

"There's always another way besides violence Sokka," Aang said. "I don't want to go through with it."

"So what, you're just going to stay here with this girl and act like nothing is going on?" Toph said.

"I'm trying to rebuild my identity," Aang said. "You don't know what it's like to not remember anything. I have no idea who I am but lately I've been rediscovering myself and reinventing myself. And this new version of myself says that fighting is not the answer to any problem and I want no part of it."

"Well you know what, we leave in three days for Ba Sing Se," Sokka said. "You can come with us or not. Either way, we're going with or without you." He stormed off and Suki and Toph followed him.

"Your friends are um, quite hostile," Rena said.

"They just don't understand," Aang said.

*WW*

"That bastard!" Sokka said. "Who does he think he is?!"

Everyone was flying back to the Fire Nation on Appa trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Obviously not the Avatar anymore," Toph grumbled.

"What if he doesn't come?" Suki said worriedly. "What are we going to do without him?"

"Who cares?" Katara said.

Everyone looked at her surprised. Those were the first words she had said since they were at the cafe.

"Katara…" Suki began.

"I don't care," Katara said angrily. "I don't need Aang. None of us do. We're capable of handling an invasion ourselves. If Aang has decided to abandon us then...then we never needed him anyway."

She felt like she was moreso talking about herself. The fact of the matter was that Aang _had_ abandoned her. He had left her for some random girl and there was nothing she could do about it. But no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, it still hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kill me, I dare you**

Chapter 9:

Aang didn't go back to the Fire Nation the next day. Or the next. He was still against the attack plan. He figured there had to be something he could do, _anything_.

On top of worrying about the plan, he was also spending time with Rena and trying to rebuild his mind. There was hardly a moment they were away from each other.

He stayed at her house and they spent their days together traveling the surrounding area and getting to know each other better. She wasn't a bender but he enjoyed showing her all of the things he could do and taking her for a ride on his air scooter.

That evening they had gone out to dinner at an amazing restaurant that served the best food Aang had ever had, or at least remembered having. Katara had said he had been a vegetarian, but Rena wasn't and after eating with her he couldn't imagine why he had ever wanted to be a vegetarian in the first place.

They walked hand in hand that night looking at the stars. She was tiny and beautiful and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. All of a sudden Aang stopped walking, pulled her close in his arms, and kissed her.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Someone's affectionate tonight."

"I just love being with you," he said as he looked into her eyes. "In the past few days with you I've felt more like myself than ever."

"I'm glad I can help," she said with that bright smile of hers.

"I want to stay here with you," he said.

"Really?" she said as her face turned red.

"Yes, really," he said. "I've been so happy with you. I feel like I'm getting my life back. I'm here building a new life and I want you to be a part of it."

"Aang...that's so sweet. I don't know what to say."

He put his forehead on hers. "Say that you love me."

She pulled him close to her and kissed him. It made his heart soar. "I love you Aang."

Everything was falling into place. He didn't remember his past but he would remember his future, with her. It made up for all of the emptiness he'd felt since losing his memory.

"Do you want to go back home?" she asked.

He agreed and they made their way back to her house which was empty. They lit the fireplace and cuddled on the couch for a moment just enjoying each other's presence.

Aang ran his fingers through her light brown hair. The look on Katara's face when he said he didn't love her anymore crossed his mind. He felt guilty for a moment. But he knew he needed to be happy. Starting over was what he needed...right?

Rena then wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. There was a spark between them, one that he couldn't imagine feeling with Katara. It was like someone had lit a fire in his soul and it was just getting bigger and bigger.

She sat on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. Both let out a moan. His hands journeyed from her legs and up her skirt to grip her butt. The intensity between them was growing until it exploded like a volcano and he couldn't resist her. He lay her down on her back. They let their bodies control them. He removed his shirt and she began to take off her clothes as well. Her body was beautiful, pale and succulent. He wanted nothing more than to feel her wrapped around him.

They were shaken from their love when there was a blood curdling scream from outside. Aang broke their kiss and looked towards the window.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly and out of breath.

"I don't know." Aang hopped off the couch and went to the window. The surrounding area was in flames and people were running screaming. He could see people in black uniforms and masks shooting fire out of their hands. Could this be the rebels his friends were talking about?

In a few seconds, Rena was by his side adjusting her clothes. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed and quickly shut the windows.

Aang threw on his shirt and grabbed his glider from the table. "I'm going out there."

"What? No!" she grabbed his arm before he could go outside. "You can't go out there!"

Her eyes were filled with worry. He gave her a reassuring kiss. "Someone has to help. I'll be back, I promise."

She gave him one last kiss. "I love you Aang."

"I love you too."

When he went out the door he wasn't expecting the chaos. People were running out of burning buildings trying to find shelter, carrying the wounded. The brave ones were trying to fight back, mainly earth benders but a few firebenders in the mix trying to hold off the rebels who clearly outnumbered them in strength.

They wore black uniforms with red belts, white masks, and army hats. They moved in groups throughout the city removing people from their houses, striking down structures left and right. They approached citizens who were firebenders beckoning for them to join their cause and retaliating aggressively when they refused.

Aang could have stayed inside the house with Rena hoping that they don't come for her house. He could have stayed on the couch with her letting their love over take them. All of those things he wanted to do more than be out here on the forefront of the battle.

But in his heart he knew that there was no way that he could consciously stand by and let this happen. He felt an urge to help and bring peace back to this town he was starting to call home. Was this what it meant to be the Avatar?

One of the rebel soldiers was about to bear down on a little girl who had somehow been separated from her family. She was cowering in a corner while the rebel with raised hands glowing with fire towered over her. Aang bent the air around him as he raced towards them allowing himself to move three times as fast. He stepped in front of the firebender who regarded him with shock then sent him flying backwards.

Aang turned to the little girl who looked at him with admiration. "You're safe now. Get out of here."

The girl nodded and ran quickly.

The rebels were moving down the streets. Aang couldn't let them get to Rena's house. He acted quickly using all of the elements to hold them off. He pushed them back with airbending, deflected their fire with fire of his own, doused them with water, and attacked them with rocks. He felt more comfortable doing this than anything else. He didn't know what it was but he felt a familiar feeling return to him when he was bending and he didn't want to stop.

"Forget the people. The Avatar is the one we want!" the chief rebel yelled to the remaining soldiers.

All of their attention was now focused on Aang but he fought them expertly. Fighting came to him naturally. It was as if it was so ingrained in his system that it was a part of him.

They surrounded him and fire exploded towards him from all directions. He shielded himself in a wall of earth then with a huge rumble he broke free and shot into the air and came back down with all of the elements circling him. They ejected from around him hitting all of the rebels taking them down one by one.

What he didn't realize was that there was one left. Watching from the roof of a nearby building wa that chief. He sent a bolt of fire hurdling at Aang who realized too late that he was there. Before he could deflect it the fire shot him in the back, straight into that lightning scar. Pain erupted throughout his body. He collapsed to the ground. The scar was like his Achilles heel, his one weak spot that was guaranteed to warrant him helpless.

The firebender came over to him along with several other and quickly cuffed him hands and feet.

Aang wasn't bothered. He could feel his strength returning just as quickly as it was lost and he knew he could metal bend his way out of this. But when he tried, nothing happened.

The chief smirked at him. "Plastic. You won't be able to get out of it. I know Toph Beifong taught you metal bending. But of course, you don't remember that? Do you?"

Aang looked at him in shock for a moment. How did he know he had lost his memory?

He turned to his men. "Take him away."

Aang struggled but as much as he tried, he couldn't break free. He'd have to think of another way to get out of this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Hours later Aang found himself in a cell below the deck of a Fire Nation ship. It was dark and cold and eerily quiet. He couldn't pinpoint how long he had been there and he had yet to figure out how he would get out.

Yet he wasn't as intent on leaving the ship, not yet. There was a question he wanted the rebels to answer before he left and that was why.

He hadn't realized how the rebel attacks had been going down before last night. It was ruthless and sad. If this was what was happening to more and more people, he couldn't stand back and watch anymore. Not if it meant that his friends and Rena could possibly be hurt.

But he wanted to look at it from a different angle than going straight into the battle plan Sokka had. If he found out why these rebels were acting this way and try to reason with them, then maybe he could talk them out of the plan.

Before long light poured into the dark room several guards entered the room.

"General Lee wants to see you," one of them said gesturing for him to get up. "Don't try anything."

Aang followed them down the hallway. "Don't you think you could use some more light around here?"

"The Fire Nation Army isn't too big on making our prisoners comfortable," the man said.

"Still though, might make things a little bit easier for you," Aang pointed out. "What exactly are you guys planning to accomplish here?"

The two men exchanged a look as if deciding whether or not to tell him. "We'll let General Lee explain that to you," the first man finally said.

They entered a room lit by torches, decorated in red, with the fire Nation insignia on the wall and a photo of former fire Lord Ozai. Lee, the man who had trapped Aang, was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Please Avatar, sit," he said gesturing for Aang to sit in front of him.

Aang did and the guards waited outside the door.

"That was an impressive fight you put up last night," Lee said. "Much more interesting than at my rebel camp last week. That little ambush plan you and your friends put together was quite predictable."

Aang didn't say anything. He remembered nothing about that day. All he knew was that the fight was the reason he had lost his memory.

"My men tell me Fire Lord Zuko plans to intercept me at Ba Sing Se. Tell me everything you know."

"There isn't really much to tell," Aang said reluctant to give away the plan.

That response didn't sit well with Lee. He held up a flaming hand close to Aang face clearly saying with his expression he'd melt his face if he didn't say anything. "I'll ask again, what is Fire Lord Zuko's plan?" he said more aggressively.

Aang blew out a gust of air extinguishing Lee's fire. The mans fierce expression wavered a bit but then he glared again.

"I see you're not going to make this easy. I remember you very well Aang. The young Avatar, so evasive, light on your feet, didn't attack with brute strength like a real man."

"How do you know me?" Aang asked.

"Of course, you don't remember. It was many years ago. I was rising through the ranks as a young general under Admiral Zhao. We had surrounded you as you were training under Zhao's old firebending master Jong Jong. You set our ships on fire leaving us stranded for days. I have to admit I was impressed."

Aang struggled to remember something about that day but nothing surfaced in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't place a face to the names Zhao or Jong Jong.

"Are you ready to tell me what the Fire Lord plans to do?" Lee asked.

"How about you answer a few questions for me first?" Aang said.

Lee glared at him but didn't object.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You've uprooted people's lives and caused violence throughout the area. There's got to be a reason for it."

"You're the reason."

"Why me?"

Lee looked up at the picture of Ozai. "Ozai was a great Fire Lord. Under him, the Fire Nation symbolized power and strength. _We_ were at the top. _We_ controlled the world. No one questioned us. Then you came along. You don't realize this Avatar, but when you took down Ozai, you ruined a whole group of people's way of life. _Our_ lives were the ones that were uprooted."

"But the Fire Nation could learn to live with the other nations. From what I understand, it's been going quite well."

"It's not about learning to live with other nations. It's everything that the Fire Nation built ever since Fire Lord Sozin was destroyed! The Fire Nation was great with a rich culture and heritage that we wanted to pass on. And with your new so called peace restoration, that has been lost. This is what we're trying to regain. We want to rebuild the Fire Nation to the greatness that it once was.

Aang thought about that for a moment. Lee was right, he didn't know what had happened over that 100 years, or at least he hadn't been there to witness it first hand. That was generations of people who had lived a certain way and all of a sudden it had changed like night and day. For that, he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," Aang said. "I didn't realize what you and your people had gone through. I guess we had more so been trying to look at the world as a whole rather than seeing everyone as individuals with different experiences."

"You would be surprised how many people still hold on to the values of Fire Lord Ozai. It's not something you can get rid of after 100 years. But what would you know? You were in an iceberg that whole time. You didn't see how the world changed. You just appeared onto the scene and tried to fix what wasn't broken."

"What can I do to help?"

Lee looked surprised. "You want to help?"

"I'm the Avatar, my duty is to help all people. If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it."

Lee narrowed his eyes at him studying him for a moment. "First I need your word. Swear your allegiance to us. Swear that you won't go back on your words."

"I swear."

 **What the heck is actually happening with this story?! What kind of person is Aang turning into?!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The day of the attack approached quickly. There was a tension that hung over the group. For starters, the success of everything they had worked hard for since the end of the war rode on the successful defeat of the Fire Nation rebels. And on top of that, Aang was still nowhere to be found.

Zuko and Sokka had been getting their soldiers ready for the battle all week going over attack plans and strategies and Zuko had been in close contact with the Earth King closely coordinating their moves. The Fire Nation army had since been sent off to position in the Earth Kingdom while the rest of them prepared to leave that morning.

"Everyone ready?" Zuko asked as he met them outside the palace.

They all nodded with fierce determination.

"Let's go kick some rebel booty!" Toph exclaimed.

"Any sign of Aang?" Zuko asked. They had all been hoping that Aang would return before the battle. Whether anyone was ready to admit it or not, they needed him on their side.

"Who cares where Aang is?" Katara said harshly. "We've fought the Fire Nation before and we can do it again without him."

No matter how much she didn't want to admit it the past week had weighed heavily on her. She had thought having Aang tell her he didn't love her would hurt the most but when she saw him with the other woman that was what broke her completely. When she was alone and didn't have to put on a tough face for everyone she was crying and wondering what she could have done wrong and why she wasn't good enough for him.

After days of emotions all over the place, she had decided that Aang wasn't worth it. The years they had spent together, all of the battles they had been through and the love they had built over the years wasn't going to matter anymore. As hurt as she was deep down, she told herself she didn't need him. It was the only way she could make it through every day.

At least until she saw the man on the glider above them.

"Aang!" she exclaimed.

Her heart soared when she saw him. He landed and before she could even comprehend what she was doing her legs carried her as fast as they could to him and jumped into his arms.

"Whoa! Hey Katara!" he said as she jumped into his arms. It surprised him for a moment but he wrapped his arms around her as well in a friendly embrace. Yet it suddenly felt like more than that. Her petite thin body felt warm against his and her hair smelled like flowers. He didn't want to let go.

She pulled back a bit and they looked into each other's eyes. Hers were an icy shade of blue, it reminded him of the ocean. He wondered if this was how he felt the first time he had ever looked into them.

Slowly her face morphed into an angry expression. He was confused and the next thing he knew he was doused by a huge wave of water from the river.

He collapsed to the ground from the water pressure and looked up at her coughing. "Katara, what the hell…?!"

"Who do you think you are?!" she exclaimed furiously. "We've all been worried sick! How's that little girlfriend of yours, huh?! Aang, I swear to god…!"

Aang backed up a bit as she started inching closer to him. He braced himself to be attacked with more water until Suki stepped between them. "The important thing is that Aang is back and he can help us with the invasion!"

Aang stood up and squeezed the water out of his shirt. "I came to tell all of you to call off the invasion."

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

"The rebels are fighting for a just cause. Trust me, I spoke to them. They've all been hurt by what we've been doing, they've all been affected in some way. They want the values of the Fire Nation to be restored, and I don't think that's too much to ask."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zuko exclaimed angrily. "The values of the Fire Nation?! Is that what they told you?! Values of greed, hatred, and fear that my father brainwashed these people with?! Those fucking values?!"

"They want the Fire Nation restored as a symbol of power and strength! They feel like the culture of the Fire Nation is disappearing as peace between the nations moved in and we're going to make sure that doesn't happen. You have to call off the invasion!"

"So the rebels can come in and take over Ba Sing Se like my father did and then take over the whole damn world?! Is that what you really want?!"

"That's not what's going to happen!" Aang said getting frustrated by Zuko's assumptions.

"The hell it is what's going to happen!" Zuko shouted.

"No matter what you say I'm going in on their side to help! You can choose to stand by me or not!"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"We're not going in on the side of the rebels," Sokka said finally. "We'll deal with the issue of the Fire Nation later, but right now we need to stop the rebels."

"Sokka…"

"They have a different agenda," Zuko said. "I know general Lee. He's just like my father. I won't let him win."

"I know you don't remember anything that happened before all of this Aang, but seriously, you're going about this in the wrong way," Toph said.

"I know what I'm doing is right," Aang said defiantly. "Everyone deserves peace, even them. And if all of you won't come with me, it's okay." He opened up his glider and looked down at Momo. "Come on Momo."

But Momo stayed where he was by Katara's feet.

"Momo, are you coming?" Aang said again.

But Momo shook his head. Even he knew that Aang was wrong.

Aang glared at him. "Fine, stay here." Then he took off into the air.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Aang has completely lost his mind!" Sokka said as they rode Appa to Ba Sing Se.

"You don't say?" Zuko said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!"

"Seriously, fighting with the rebels? Is he serious?!" Toph still in as much disbelief as everyone else.

They had been riding for about 40 minutes and this was the topic of conversation the entire time.

Katara had drifted off from the conversation a while ago. As angry as she was at him, she felt like he wasn't completely insane like everyone else thought. He was right in a way. Those who had been loyal followers of Fire Lord Ozai had really had their way of life uprooted for a world where everyone was thought of as one and while most people had accepted it, there were of course some who, after 100 years of living this way, hadn't and they needed to be addressed.

No matter what, Aang's heart was in the right place. She had always admired him for that. Instead of looking at everything through one lense, he looked at it from all sides and wanted to do what was best for everyone. Still she wished he was there with them a he always was, sitting next to her, reassuring her, holding her hand, and just making her feel complete.

There had been a spark between them. She hadn't meant to hug him but it was almost natural instinct after all these years. Before her anger had returned, the way he had looked at her reminded her of the old Aang who always looked at her with so much love and affection. She wondered if somehow she could get to what was blocking his memories and somehow bring his true self back out. No matter what, she knew it was in there somewhere, it was just a matter of making it resurface.

"Here we are," Zuko said.

They had arrived just in time. The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation armies were in position and in the distance the rebels were seen moving in. They landed next to the Earth King who was at the back of the Earth Kingdom army watching wearily.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked.

"It will," Zuko said although he knew it would be made that much more difficult without Aang on their side.

The Fire Nation rebels approached, to their dismay Aang was with them.

"You have the opportunity to surrender now!" Zuko called to them. "We don't have to fight!"

"We will never surrender!" Lee exclaimed. "Rebels, attack!"

So it began. Everything happened so quickly. The rebels had the first strike, sending blasts of fire and flaming canons hurling at the opposing armies. The Fire Nation army retaliated countering with fire of their own and the Earth Kingdom went in with boulders and earthquakes. The rebels were outnumbered but having the Avatar on their side made up for it.

They soon found out that fighting the Avatar was impossible. He hovered above the armies, on the side of the Fire Nation rebels. They had been fighting with full force but they didn't need to. Now they were letting him do most of the work.

The opposing armies were blown aside effortlessly by his airbending. Rocks smashed everything they could. Earthquakes ravaged the area. The force of the water doused anyone who tried to come near him. Everything was engulfed in flames.

Trying to fight the Avatar was like trying to fight nature itself. Not only that but Aang wasn't a kid anymore. He was a fully realized Avatar, he had mastered every form and every detail of every element and could use them in a way that no one else could.

Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Suki fought alongside the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom using every bit of strength that they could. However, they were quickly realizing just how powerful Aang really was. None of them had actually tried to fight Aang before. At least not seriously. They'd play around and train, but this was real and they were starting to discover just how the powerful the Avatar really was. He was the most powerful person in the world. Trying to go against him, no matter how powerful they were in their own right, was impossible.

Toph had launched herself into the air and was hurling rocks at him. He was fast through. He smashed them effortlessly with rocks of his own, raised a wave of water from the nearby ocean, and sent it hurling at her with full force.

She barely had time to comprehend what was going on when the impact of the water knocked the breath out of her and sent her hurdling back to the ground.

"Toph! Are you okay?!" Katara exclaimed as they bent down around her.

Toph coughed up the water and tried to stand. "He's too powerful." She didn't want to admit defeat, especially against Twinkle Toes, but she had never seen anything like this before. She was at a loss for what to do.

"I'm going to try to talk to him," Katara said.

"Are you kidding me?! He'll blast you out of the air!" Toph said.

"Aang loves me," Katara said. "He would never hurt me." As much as that didn't seem to be the case lately, after that day she knew it was true. She just had to find a way to get to his heart.

She ran off to where Aang was now standing at the edge of the Earth Kingdom Palace still unleashing the devastation that only the Avatar could. "Aang, don't do this!"

He turned to face her. His eyes were blank. It killed her inside to not see the deep affection he always had for her. These last few weeks had been heart wrenching, but she was not going to give up on him.

"Get out of here if you know what's good for you!" he exclaimed.

"This isn't you Aang," she said calmly as she stepped towards him. "Everything, this past week hasn't been you."

He looked away from her. "I'm not who I used to be Katara. I don't know who I was back then but that wasn't me." He pretended that he knew who he was, but in truth he still didn't. He'd been trying to rebuild himself into a new person, but no matter what he did, he longed for his past that he couldn't remember. He had to admit that a part of him even longed for her.

"We've been working towards peace for so long. That's what you always wanted. To see the world unified. Taking the side of the rebels is only going to end badly. You can end this right now. For the world, for our friends...for me." She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I love you Aang."

His face softened. She saw the old Aang. The optimistic, loving, kind man that she fell in love with. He put his arms around her waist and leaned in to her. Just as she was about to kiss him, he froze. Then he gripped her shirt. She was suddenly afraid and that scared her even more. She had never been afraid of him before.

"Aang…"

"I'm not that person anymore Katara. I have to fight for what's best." With a hard push he airbended her off the cliff with incredible force and speed.

She screamed. The ground was hurling at her fast. She closed her eyes. This was how she was going to die.

Suddenly she found herself slowing down. Slowing down until she stopped just inches from the ground and was then let down gently. She looked around confused. Her friends looked confused as well. She locked eyes with Aang, miles away at the top of the cliff. His hands were raised. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile that only she caught before he turned back to fight alongside the rebels seconds later. He had stopped her from dying. He really did care.

"What are we going to do?" Sokka said desperately. "The rebels are going to win and the world is going to erupt into another war!"

"There's only one thing we can do," Zuko said.

"What?"

"Lightning."

Katara gasped. "No."

Aang had been shot with lightning before. It was in Ba Sing Se, such a long time ago. In attempt to save the city from the fire nation take over her and Aang had been in a fight with Zuko and Azula. She remembered just cas clearly as if it happened that day the moment when Azula's lightning shot him in the back. The remembered the panic and the fear that had overtaken her as she rode her waves as fast as she could to catch him. She remembered thinking he was dead. He had been lucky to survive that time. There was a slim chance he would be as lucky this time.

Katara stepped in front of Zuko. "Zuko, you can't!"

"I have to Katara," he said trying to get around her but she wouldn't move.

"I know there's some good left in him! You have to trust me!"

"Look at this Katara!" Zuko exclaimed gesturing to the fighting. "The rebels are winning because of _him_! If we let this go on any longer there won't be a world left to save!"

"You're going to kill him!" she shouted.

There was an unmistakable sadness in Zuko's eyes but his mind was already made up. "Maybe so...but it's the only chance we've got."

"Let him do it Katara," Sokka said. "It's the only way."

"Sokka…!" Katara said in disbelief. Sokka and Toph pulled her out of Zuko's way. She struggled against them as hard as she could but she couldn't manage to break free.

She watched in horror as Zuko gathered the lightning around him. The light and electricity that raced around his body was beautiful but it was terrifying at the same time. He aimed towards the balcony at Aang and the lightning shot from his hands. Aang barely had time to turn around before the lightning struck the edge of the balcony where his feet stood and exploded around him. He fell from the hundreds of feet in the air.

"NO!" Katara shouted. She managed to break free of Sokka and Toph and rode a wave over to where Aang fell at light speed. She felt like she was in a state of deja vu. Every feeling from when Aang was struck by lightning before course through her veins now.

But she was a second too late. Aang smashed into the ground. She screamed in anguish as she landed on the ground and ran over to him. She bent down next to him and held him in her arms. She looked for the wound where the lightning had entered him and found nothing. Had Zuko missed? Even still his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

A few minutes later they were joined by Zuko, Sokka and Toph.

"Is he…?" Toph began.

Katara glared at Zuko through her tears. "You killed him," she said softly. "You fucking killed him!" she shouted.

"I...I didn't mean to," Zuko said with a trembling voice. "I wasn't aiming for him. I missed on purpose." He bent down next to her. She was still crying into Aang's shoulder. "Katara…?"

She was barely listening to him. The only thing she wanted at this point was her Aang back. She didn't care if he didn't have his memories or even if he didn't love her anymore. As long as he was alive and he was around that was all she needed.

All of a sudden she felt movement in her arms. She looked down and saw him slowly opening his eyes.

As his eyes opened he was met with the most beautiful sight in the whole world. Her long hair, her caramel skin, her icy blue eyes even if they were overflowing with tears. He couldn't help the weak smile that formed on his face as he looked at her. His heart beat fast filled with love for her.

"Katara."

Her heart nearly exploded with joy when she heard his voice. "Aang."

He held her hand. "Hey forever girl."

She wanted to break down and cry all over again. He hadn't called her forever girl since before he had lost his memory. Did this mean it was back?

Whether it did or not she didn't care. She leaned down and kissed him as passionately as she could and he reciprocated by holding her close to him in a passionate embrace.

"Hey, um, guys, I don't mean to interrupt but we're in the middle of a battle," Sokka said. He ducked as a fireball nearly hit him in the face. "Can we save all the lovey dovey stuff for later?!"

Aang hopped off the ground. His head was still pounding but he would deal with that later. He realized his friends were right. The rebels weren't fighting for the right reasons. Suddenly remembered everything about the war, the big fight with Ozai, the air nomads being wiped out by the Fire Nation. Ozai was a terrible person and his values of the Fire Nation were not what the Fire Nation was meant to be about. They would deal with the issues later, but right now it was time to kick some rebel booty.

He reached out his hand to Katara. "Ready sweetie?"

She took his hand with a wide smile on her face and stood up. "Ready sweetie."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

It was a long battle but they eventually got the rebels to surrender. Most were taken as prisoners for their crimes until they could figure out what to do with them. After the battle was over there was time spent dealing with the wounded soldiers, and Katara as the healer was working overtime for hours. That evening they had dinner at the Earth Kingdom palace with Earth King Kuei.

"I'm eternally grateful to all of you from preventing my city from being overtaken...again," Kuei said at the dinner table.

"Anything as long as we get good food afterwards," Sokka said eagerly as the chefs started to bring out food for them.

"Finally some vegetables," Aang said as he began to dig in. "You know, while I was gone I actually ate meat," he said shuddering.

" _You_ ate meat?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's the thing Twinkle Toes, you weren't thinking," Toph said.

"Aang, what a spectacular tactic of coming in on the rebel side to throw them off guard for us," Kuei said. "I have to say I was impressed. I never would have thought of something so genius."

Everyone exchanged a confused look.

"Sure, let's go with that," Toph said.

"The rebels still brought up a good point when I spoke with them though," Aang said. "There are still Fire Nation people around who were close followers of Ozai and feel that their way of life has been overshadowed. We have to find better ways to include them into the new world. This is what happens when people feel marginalized and we need to do everything we can to prevent that."

"I see where you're coming from now," Zuko said. "My father was a terrible leader, although he was charismatic. We have to get their side of the story and find out how we can accommodate them as well."

"I will support your efforts in every way that I can," Kuei said. "And you're all welcome to stay in my palace tonight, I know you've got a long journey back to the Fire Nation and to Republic City."

*WW*

Later that evening everyone was heading off to bed after a usual days work of saving the world. Just as Katara was heading off, Aang caught up to her and held her hand.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me before you go to bed?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

They exited the palace and decided to walk down the sleepy city of Ba Sing Se hand in hand. Both were silent. They didn't know how to address what had gone on the past few days, or even if they wanted to. But Aang knew he had really hurt her. And whether he wanted to or not he had to say something about it.

Finally he broke the silence. "I'm really sorry Katara, about everything."

"It's okay Aang," she said. She had forgiven him, she was just glad to have him back. But that didn't mean she would ever forget seeing him kiss the other girl or the night he said he didn't love her.

"No, it's not." He stopped walking and put his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes. "I really hurt you."

"It's not your fault. You lost your memory."

"That's no excuse for the way I treated you. I feel terrible about it," his voice broke as he spoke. Katara meant the world to him. He would gladly die for her a thousand times over if it meant protecting her. And yet he had been the one to hurt her. That wasn't okay.

"I thought that if I started over something would start coming back," he said. "Or at least build myself new memories and a new life. Not having anything to grasp onto of who I was or my past...it was the emptiest feeling in the entire world. And not having you...I wanted you, but I didn't know when, or if, I would ever feel the way I did again. It was scary."

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "It was scary for me too. It was like looking at a ghost. It was you, but it wasn't."

He took her face in his hands and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. "Thank you for not giving up on me Katara. You could have left me. You don't have to be here right now."

"Yes I do. I love you Aang. I love you more than anything in the whole world. You'll never get rid of me that easily," she said with a smirk.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I would never want to."

*WW*

On the way home the next day, Sokka suggested they stop at Rena's village to get some food. Everyone agreed although Aang was nervous. He'd hardly thought of Rena since he left her that night. Now he'd gotten all of his memories back and he was back with Katara. He knew he couldn't leave her hanging forever, but he had no idea what he was going to say to her.

When they arrived they all hopped off of Appa to go with Sokka to the market to get the food.

"I'll catch up with you guys," Aang said heading in the other direction toward Rena's house.

"Where is he going?" Katara said.

"He's going to go confess his love to what's her name," Toph joked.

Suki elbowed her. "I think that's still a sensitive subject Toph."

Katara waved her eyes. "Are you kidding me? That's over now, it doesn't matter." And yet she was now worried. She would be lying if she said what had happened with Rena didn't bother her still. She walked with her friends for a moment and then couldn't take it anymore. "I'm gonna go make sure Aang is okay." She took off in the direction he went in.

"I thought you said she was over it?" Toph said to Suki with a smirk.

Suki shrugged. "I guess I gave her too much credit."

Aang arrived at Rena's house where she was out front in her garden looking upset. As soon as she saw him coming her face lit up. "Aang!" She ran over to him as fast as she could and jumped into his arms. "Thank god you're okay! I was starting to think you were dead! What happened?"

"Long story short, I was captured by the rebels and fought a long battle," Aang said. "And, well, I remember everything now."

"Aang that's wonderful!" she said. "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you so much." She leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were just as soft and lovely as they had been a few days ago, but they didn't captivate him anymore.

Katara was a few houses away and as soon as she saw the kiss, she nearly felt her heart stop. She froze where she was and watched the scene play out feeling a mix of anger and heartbreak.

Aang broke the kiss and held her at arm's length. "We need to talk."

Her face fell when she noticed his tone. "Okay," she said slowly. "About what?"

"Remember the girl I said I had been with before I lost all o my memories?"

"Oh," she said quietly as she began to understand. "But Aang...I thought you loved me?"

"Rena, you're a beautiful, smart, amazing girl. This has nothing to do with you. It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to start over with my whole life. She's the one I really love."

"I understand," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll never forget you Aang."

"And I'll never forget you," he said. "But you deserve someone who is going to love you completely and unfortunately that's not me. I want you to be happy."

"Same for you Aang. I guess this is goodbye then?"

"I guess it is. Good bye Rena." With that he turned and left unable to take the pain on her face anymore. He'd never had to break up with anyone before. He didn't realize it would be this hard.

He'd hardly gotten two houses away when he noticed Katara. He smirked. "Are you spying on me?"

She looked away nervously. "I wouldn't say spying." Although that was exactly what she was doing.

He held her hand and they began to walk off to find their friends.

"Are you going to miss her?" Katara asked.

"Not as much as I missed you."

"Please, you weren't even thinking about me."

Aang laughed. "Yes I was." He nuzzled the side of her face. "How could I not miss my sweetie?"

She giggled. "Sure."

They soon found their friends who had gotten all the food they wanted.

"So, how did it go?" Sokka asked.

"How do you know something happened?" Katara asked as they all began to climb back onto Appa.

Sokka gave her a duh look. "Of course something happened!"

Aang held Katara close in his arms and kissed her. "I was just telling Katara how much I love her."

She gave him a hug. "I love you sweetie."

Suki giggled and Sokka groaned. "You two are the worst."


End file.
